Celah
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: Tapi bagaimanapun akurat seorang L-elf Karlstein memprediksi sesuatu, ia tetaplah bukan seorang Tuhan. Mendekati sempurna tidaklah sempurna. Selalu ada celah di antara kesempurnaan itu. Celah yang bahkan seorang L-elf tidak dapat memperkirakannya. /Semi-canon, terinspirasi dari Valvrave episode 11. RnR Please?


**"Celah"  
**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave © Ichiro Oukochi  
**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave ****© Sunrise**

**L-elfShoko Semi-Canon FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L-elf Karlstein. Pemuda dengan sejuta prediksi brilian yang kebenarannya selalu mendekati sempurna. Ia bertindak seakan ia mengetahui segalanya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia terka adalah _'kenyataan'_, tak bisa di sanggah, ia bagai melampaui ruang, mengintip ke arah masa depan tertuju. Ia layaknya... Tuhan.

Tapi bagaimanapun akurat seorang L-elf Karlstein memprediksi sesuatu, ia tetaplah bukan seorang Tuhan. Mendekati sempurna tidaklah sempurna. Selalu ada celah di antara kesempurnaan itu. Celah yang bahkan seorang L-elf tidak dapat memperkirakannya.

* * *

**"Celah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu tahu. Ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini. Seperti hal sesudahnya, ia selalu dapat memprediksi pergerakan dari tentara Dorrsia pada _Module_ 77—yang sekarang merupakan tempat yang dapat ia sebut _'rumah'_. _Module_ kecil berisikan seluruh murid Sakimori _Gakuen_ beserta dua orang guru—dan baru-baru ini L-elf menemukan kebenaran bahwa salah satu dari guru tersebut adalah seorang mantan tentara JIOR.

"Mereka di antara _Module_ 77 dan bulan!"

"Lihatlah berapa banyak mereka!" sambung Nanami _sensei_ tak kalah terkejut.

"Kita harus menerobos atau Kita tidak akan pernah mencapai Bulan!" Renbokouji sang ketua OSIS-pun berucap setengah panik.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Dan sosok L-elf Karlstein tersenyum penuh arti. Semuanya tepat seperti ramalannya.

Ia mengetahuinya. Bahkan mengenai pemilihan Perdana Menteri untuk _Module_ kecil ini. Ia telah menyadari bahwa gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itulah yang akan terpilih. Sashinami Shoko.

Gadis penuh kejutan yang sempat membuat rencana seorang L-elf Karlstein menyimpang dari seharusnya.

L-elf mengingatnya. Waktu itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa _'kalah'_ dan _'terkejut'_ hanya karena seorang Sashinami. Menjengkelkan memang, tapi kekalahan tersebut justru menimbulkan percikkan berbeda. L-elf tertawa. Setelah sekian lama bibirnya terasa asing dengan kata _'tawa'_, akhirnya ia bisa merasakannya kembali.

Ia tertawa, walaupun dalam artian yang berbeda.

Setelah deklarasi mengejutkan dari gadis berambut sebahu itu, tidak dapat dipungkiri L-elf menjadi tidak dapat mengindahkan sosok Sashinami Shoko. Setiap gelagat, bahkan tingkah—dengan _'aneh'_ yang mendominasinya— menjadi sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatian L-elf saat ini.  
L-elf-pun tidak begitu mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Yang ia mengerti adalah gadis itu _'berbahaya'_ dan _'berbeda'_.

Saat-saat yang dihabiskan L-elf untuk mengawasi gadis tersebut tidaklah sebentar. Ia melihat ke arahnya, mengamatinya dalam diam. Dan L-elf menemukan sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu mengejutkan di balik keceriaan dan senyum gadis itu. L-elf tahu, bahwa Shoko sedang ia menyembunyikan... kesedihan.

Pemuda itu membisu. Walau ia tahu lambat laun semuanya akan terkuak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya L-elf meragu dan lagi, hal tersebut karena seorang Sashinami Shoko.

Ia berpura-pura memendamnya. Memendam ragu yang menyelimuti dasar hatinya. Ragu... jika ia masih dapat melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu.

Tapi L-elf tetaplah L-elf. Rencana tetaplah rencana. Ia memungkiri kekhawatirannya sendiri. Berpura-pura tidak tahu. Merasa selalu benar dan menang.

"Dorrsia menghubungi Kita!" teriak Nanami _Sensei_ tiba-tiba di tengah kepanikan pertarungan.  
"...Mereka ingin secara pribadi berbicara dengan Perdana Menteri."

L-elf tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Satomi yang berada di sampingnya memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. Entah ia terkejut dengan permintaan Dorrsia, ekspresi L-elf atau mungkin keduanya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Denganku?" yang di mintai hanya menanggapinya dengan bingung.

"Apa Kau bisa menghubungi me—" belum sempat Nanami _Sensei_ melanjutkan perkataannya L-elf dengan cepat mengintrupsi.

"Kita jawab panggilan mereka. " L-elf berucap seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah sang 'Perdana Menteri' baru mereka dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.  
"...tapi dari kediaman Perdana Menteri."

Sedangkan sang Perdana Menteri Shoko, hanya mampi menatapnya bingung.

* * *

**"Celah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang kediaman Perdana Menteri, tapi—"

"Kau adalah Perdana Menteri Negara ini, Kau harus tampil seperti itu." lagi. Entah pemuda itu hobi mengintrupsi perkataan orang atau apa. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli—dengan raut wajah tidak terima Shoko, dan terus saja melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya, sekarang adalah giliranku." seru gadis bermata klorofil itu yakin.

L-elf menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Gadis itu. Ia begitu bersemangat—seperti biasa. Namun semakin dalam L-elf memandangnya, perasaan aneh timbul saat itu juga. Ia tahu sesudah ini sesuatu akan terjadi menimpa gadis itu. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari sosok tersebut.

Walau L-elf meyakinkan diri bahwa seperti inilah seharusnya. Bahwa gadis tersebut bukanlah urusannya tapi, tetap saja sepandai-pandai ia bersikap, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya sepenuhnya.

Di ruangan yang ia sebut ruangan 'Perdana Menteri' tersebut Shoko tak henti-hentinya berbicara mengenai perang, perdamaiaan dan arti dari suatu Negara. L-elf bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengarnya, tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

L-elf tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Sosoknya yang tampak kuat tersebut tak lebih dari serpihan batu kapur yang rapuh, mudah terkikis dan terbawa angin. Tapi ia mampu menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan di hadapan seorang Tokishima Haruto sekalipun. Dan bodohnya Haruto tak cukup peka untuk menyadari kepedihan gadis itu.

Tapi lagi, L-elf tak habis pikir, kenapa ia begitu peduli pada gadis berambut sebahu tersebut. Gadis itu hanya bagian dari rencananya! Hanya sebuah _'alat'_! Tidak lebih!

...oleh karena itu, suatu 'alat', jika sudah tidak lagi berguna maka harus di lenyapkan.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

"_Otousan_!" Sashinami Shoko berteriak ketika menemukan sosok ayahnya duduk terikat dengan di kelilingi oleh pasukan Dorssia di sisi-sisinya.

"Pengadilan Militer menghukum mantan Perdana Menteri JIOR, Sashinami Ryuuji... hukuman mati." ucap Laksamana Delius Wartenberg enteng.

"Tidak mungkin!"

L-elf menatap layar penghubung komunikasi antara Shoko dan Wartenberg dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di artikan. Kali ini ia bersikap layaknya penonton yang baik,

—ya, andai saja ia bisa tetap seperti itu. Menyerahkan segala keputusan kepada sosok Sashinami Shoko tanpa perlu melakukan hal yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

L-elf terdiam, tampak berpikir. Dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya pada gadis itu. Pada keputusan yang akan gadis itu pilih.

"Kami telah mengetahui posisi mereka," ucap pemuda yang berdiri di samping Shoko tersebut dengan suara yang sedikit merendah.

Kemudian gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lega ke arah L-elf.

Pemuda itu tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia merasa berdosa. Berdosa?

"Mereka berada di tengah armada musuh... Tepat di arah Harakiri Blade."

_Hah_! Apakah pantas untuk seorang L-elf Karlstein berbicara mengenai dosa? Seorang yang tanpa belas kasihan membunuh setiap eksistensi bernyawa yang menganggu kelancaran misinya. Apakah ia pantas memiliki perasaan takut akan dosa?

Kenapa harus Sashinami Shoko yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini?

"Jika Kita lewatkan kesempatan ini, Kita semua akan mati."

Membuat gadis rapuh tersebut terdesak dalam dua pilihan. Kenapa ia peduli?

Kenapa kali ini perkataannya tak sejalan dengan hatinya? Kenapa ia menampik hati bekunya yang mulai mencair. Kenapa?

L-elf menatap Shoko dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu tengah bimbang. Ini merupakan keputusan terberat yang harus Shoko ambil dalam hidupnya, memilih antara dua opsi yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Pemuda tersebut yakin kalau gadis itu sedang tersiksa, tapi lagi dan lagi, manusia tidak akan mampu mendapatkan keduanya. Manusia tidak memunyai kuasa untuk selalu merealisasikan ego mereka sendiri. Karena manusia penuh dengan batasan. Dan inilah batasan untuk seorang Shoko.

Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan adalah memilih. Dan L-elf ragu jika gadis itu akan memilih pilihan yang tepat—pilihan yang bagi L-elf adalah mutlak untuk di ambil.

Pemuda itu meronggoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis tersebut merusak rencananya...

—dan tampaklah sebuah pistol silver di tangannya.

Ya, ia adalah seorang L-elf Karlstein. Membunuh bukan lagi merupakan hal yang tabu baginya. Warna darah adalah _'karpet'_ menuju kesuksesan rencananya. L-elf tidak peduli pada apapun. Hatinya telah mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

L-elf memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit menyamping, ia menarik pelatuknya dalam diam dan bersiap untuk menembak gadis yang sedang terkepung dalam lubang kehancuran itu.

Tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya bergetar hebat melawan? Kenapa ia membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk menghabisi seorang gadis?

Karena ia meragu. Karena ia tidak ingin membunuh gadis itu. Karena hatinya memberontak! Bertentangan dengan prinsipnya sendiri!

Seharusnya L-elf Karlstein tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini.

Tidak seperti ini.

Tidak seperti ini.

Tidak seperti ini.

Hingga waktu yang di tentukan tiba. Sashinami Shoko tidak melakukan hal gegabah apapun, ia memilih... ia memilih untuk melindungin Negaranya sendiri dan merelakan ayahnya pergi,

—pergi untuk selamanya.

"AAAAAAARGGH..."

Teriakkan kesedihan Shoko memenuhi sudut ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu meraung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memanggil sosok ayahnya yang telah tiada dalam perih.

Sedangkan di sisi lain L-elf lagi-lagi menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Diam-diam ia merasa lega karena gadis itu mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Ia lega karena pada akhirnya ia tidak harus melenyapkan sosok itu.

Pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut lekas memasukkan kembali pelatuknya ke dalam sakunya, kemudian maniknya menatap gadis itu dalam diam dan... keperihan.

L-elf Karlstein merasa tak berdaya ketika melihat Sashinami Shoko dalam keadaan seperti ini. Melihat air mata gadis itu mengalir, L-elf seakan terhantam benda tajam. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada prinsipnya.

Ia terluka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri! Andai saja ia memunyai rencana lain, tentunya gadis itu tidak akan sampai terkikis seperti ini. Terisak seperti! Tapi kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Menyadari bahwa senyum gadis itu lebih berarti dari apapun.

L-elf menggeram. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat Shoko bersedih. Akhirnya dengan melepas segala egonya ia menarik gadis berambut sebahu itu dalam pelukannya.

Membiarkan gadis itu tersedu dalam dekapannya.

...karena sekuat apapun L-elf Karlstein menutup hatinya, memungkirinya perasaannya, pada akhirnya ia tak lebih dari seorang manusia yang cepat atau lambat menyipi arti dari cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mendekati sempurna tidaklah sempurna. Selalu ada celah di antara kesempurnaan itu. Celah yang bahkan seorang L-elf tidak dapat memperkirakannya. Yaitu, celah di mana cinta itu datang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

* * *

Prok prok! Akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama Hana di KV #tebarkembang  
Ya ini mungkin salah satu crak pair yang tidak direstui, tapi kok saya malah lebih ngerasa feel di antara mereka bedua ya ketimbang HarutoShoko? ==a  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari scene L-elfSfoko di episode 11 dan endingnya itu karangan saya loh hahaha  
Ngarepnya sih benaran terjadi, tapi ya sudahlah #plaak  
Walaupun saya ragu ada yang baca, tapi saya sangat menunggu RnRnya ^^  
Yosh jaa mata Minna~


End file.
